InuYasha: The Court of Whispers
by KikyoGoddess
Summary: The story begins with Naraku's death and continues on into the life of the InuYasha characters in the years to come. What will they do when the Court of Whispers is called?
1. Naraku's True Wish

**Naraku's True Wish**

Naraku stood above Kagome and InuYasha, gloating over what was happening.

"Sango and the monk have chosen to die together…this is the end." He said. Just then, Kagome spoke, almost as an effort to ask Naraku for the truth.

"Naraku, I've noticed what you've done. You claim to want the Shikon No Tama, but all you've done is tear siblings like Kohaku and Sango apart, ruined the relationship between Kikyo and InuYasha, and you are now trying to kill Sango and Miroku. For someone who doesn't care for anyone, you understand the importance of bonds…and know the pain of losing them." Naraku stared at Kagome, who continued speaking. "Naraku…The Shikon no Tama didn't grant your real wish, did it?" At this Naraku froze, but recovered quickly. "Kagome…What are you trying to say? Do you **think you can purify me with words like that?!"** he screamed angrily, losing his temper, and he tried to attack Kagome, who was protected by InuYasha.

"Naraku, you bastard, I can't forgive you!" yelled InuYasha. "You and I are both hanyou, but you chose to ignore your heart! You ignored it and killed the woman you wanted! You killed Kikyo, and you make me sick! That's why I will never forgive you!" and with this, he blasted the Meidou Zangetsuha at Naraku."Even if I die… the Shikon no Tama will never disappear. Kikyo's corpse was cremated alongside it, and it was reborn in Kagome's body. Kagome and Kikyo are **the absolute same**. They are both bitches, and both will** die by my hand!**" cried Naraku, who clung onto the sides of the Meidou with his spider web, and prevented himself falling into hell.

He suddenly thought of Kikyo. _The miko whom he hated._ But did he hate her?

She…had treated him with kindness when he was Onigumo. He had hated her pitying eyes, but all the same…he had _wanted her_.

Kagome shot her arrow at Naraku, and it sliced through the Shikon no Tama, purifying it. _That's right…I simply…wanted Kikyo's heart…_he realised. "When Kagome was cut by Byakuya…I made a wish on the Shikon no tama…that wish will be granted when I die…" he told InuYasha and Kagome. _Kikyo…even though I won't get to go where you are…I…_

With that, Naraku died, fading away into the pure light. Just then, to everyone's horror, the Meidou opened up behind Kagome. Before InuYasha could grab her, she flew up into the Meidou and it closed. Sango and Miroku reappeared. "InuYasha! The _kazaana_ disappeared! Is Naraku-" cried Sango. InuYasha was still staring at the spot on which agome had disappeared. "That bastard. His wish…was for Kagome to be dragged to hell with him." Said InuYasha. "**Meidou Zangetsuha!**" he cried, and the Meidou opened. He jumped into the Meidou.

'_There is no way that the Shikon no Tama would leave Kagome alone!' _thought InuYasha as he transcended through Hell. '_I have to find her!' _Kagome found herself in her high school uniform, and saw her brother Sota and her friends. "Sota!" Kagome called. Sota turned around, and saw Kagome. "Kagome! You're back!" he cried happily, and Kagome looked puzzled, saying, "I never left." If Kagome had looked puzzled, Sota was confounded. "But what about InuYasha-niisan?" Kagome looked at Sota. "Who is 'InuYasha-niisan'?" she asked. Just before Sota got the chance to answer, his friend called him, and with a cheery 'see you later', was gone. '_InuYasha_?' thought Kagome to herself. A face appeared in her memory- a cocky, arrogant boy who thought he was the greatest guy on the planet, which annoyed her a little. The word 'OSUWARI' seemed to stick out in her mind. She did not know who InuYasha was, but she seemed to have met him once, a long time ago. Then, another face occurred to her. Blood was spattered over the girl's face. She could hardly have been much older than Kagome, maybe two or three years older. From her clothing, Kagome knew that the girl was a Shinto Miko. There was something familiar _about_ the girl- as though she and Kagome weren't so different. But what was her name? And who was this 'InuYasha' person? Suddenly, another image appeared in Kagome's mind. The girl was clinging to 'InuYasha' as he was pinned to a tree. Something about this image made Kagome's heart hurt, as though seeing the two of them together was too painful for her to bear. She saw the wound on the girl's arm. From the image in her head, Kagome realised that both 'InuYasha' and the girl were dead. '_No…no…! That…can't be-!' _a voice in Kagome's head cried. Kagome shook her head, and carried on walking. She thought about the boy and the miko no more.

She carried on at school, quite happily, when her friends appeared. "Kagome-Chan!" they called. Kagome felt like she had not seen her friends for a long, long time. It felt almost strange to see them again, as though she had been away. "So, Kagome-chan…did you get over your rheumatism?" asked one of her friends. '_Rheumatism?_' Kagome wondered, but then the other friend exclaimed, "Eh? I thought it was beri-beri!". A third friend cried out, "No, you're wrong! Kagome-chan's grandfather told me it was pneumonia!" Kagome's jaw dropped in horror. Had it been rheumatism, or beri-beri, or maybe even pneumonia that she did really have and didn't remember about it? Or had it been her grandpa telling…lies, and rubbish ones at that? She raced off back to her house, leaving her friends behind, who realised she was gone. The first friend said, "Oh, wait…I was going to ask about her hapa boyfriend…InuYasha."

"Grandpa! Why are you telling people that I had rheumatism, beri-beri or pneumonia?" Kagome cried, rushing into the house, the door clattering behind her. "Kagome-chan, I had to say something whilst you were away." Her grandfather pleaded. Kagome stopped. "What do you mean, 'away'? When was I away?" she asked. Her grandfather looked puzzled. "Kagome-chan…you were in Sengoku Jidai." He said, and she laughed. The Sengoku era was hundreds of years ago! "How could I have been in Sengoku Jidai, Gramps? That was 500 years ago!" She shook her head, laughing. If her Grandpa had been puzzled before, he was confused now. "You were in Sengoku Jidai…with InuYasha." He answered.

Kagome suddenly heard her own voice say in her head, as though an echo,. She was suddenly in darkness, her grandpa and everything around her disappeared. She was completely alone. She felt a bow in her hand, and with her other hand, she was clinging to a cliff. The bow in her arm was unbearably heavy. She wanted to let it go, and just as she was about to, the miko she had seen in her imagination appeared. The miko spoke to Kagome, as though she knew her. "I know that the bow is heavy, Kagome. It is because your heart is heavy." Kagome didn't understand what the miko meant. She felt the bow loosening in her hand. She wanted to let it go. "Kagome! If you let that bow go, you let _everything _that you knew after you entered Sengoku Jidai go! You have already forgotten my name, even though you are my reincarnation; do not let InuYasha go!" the miko cried. Images flashed through her head. _InuYasha! _cried a voice in Kagome's head. Then she opened her mouth, and screamed:

**_"INU-YASHA!"_**


	2. Return to Sengoku Jidai

Return to Sengoku Jidai

When Kagome screamed InuYasha's name, it was as though a veil had been lifted from her eyes, and she could see suddenly see clearly. She looked up at the miko, who was smiling. "Kikyo." She whispered. Kikyo's calm expression did not change. They were quiet, and no words issued from either mouth. Kagome saw that slowly, scars were snaking up Kikyo's neck and face, and Kagome stared at her horrified. "Kikyo!" she cried. Kikyo merely smiled at her, and said, "You remember how I died, do you not? I am gone, and you can be with InuYasha. You can do what I could not, and I request only that you tell InuYasha, for I never told him myself, that I-" Her words were cut of as she faded away, and Kagome found herself standing next to her grandpa again.

"Grandpa, did you see that?" she asked incredulously. "I did not see anything, Kagome. You just stood very still and began talking gibberish." He replied. Kagome thought for a moment. She had to go back to Sengoku. She had to see InuYasha. She ran from the house and headed for the mini-shrine.

However, when she got there, the mini-shrine was gone. The ground looked as though giant talons had scooped out everything that occupied that space. She stared at it blankly. _It was gone. She could never see InuYasha again._ She slumped down onto her knees and covered her face with her hands. Tears slipped through her fingers, and they fell thicker and faster. _It was hopeless. _She gulped, trying to catch her breath.

"Stop crying, you dolt." Said a familiar voice and she looked up. InuYasha was standing before her, with the usual confident grin on his face. "InuYasha!" she cried, and jumped up so that she could hug him. Her hands closed around thin air. He was still standing there, but he was not solid as she was.

"InuYasha?" "Kagome, you fell into the Meidou. You are not in your world. I am in another dimension of the Meidou. Only together can we go home." He told her. "Home." She whispered. She imagined her friends in Sengoku Jidai- Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Kirara. Most importantly, she could imagine being in InuYasha's warm arms. How she longed for his sweet embrace. She opened her eyes, and saw everything around her slowly fading away, and InuYasha becoming more and more solid.

They were surrounded by darkness, but they still had each other. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome. "My Kagome." He whispered, and pressed his cheek to hers. Kagome tightened her own grip on InuYasha, and she could feel the hot tears coming from her eyes. "Kagome, you're crying." InuYasha said softly, and he pulled back. He wiped away the tears. "Kikyo wanted me to tell you something." "What was it?" "She couldn't finish the sentence, but I know what it was. She wanted me to tell you that even though she never said anything, she loved you." InuYasha was silent. He felt the pain of hearing his Kikyo's name mentioned, she who died to be with him. He had loved her, and he had only managed to tell her when she lay dying in his arms. "Kagome, thank you." He said. As he looked into Kagome's eyes, all he could see was the woman he had once loved, and the woman he loved now.

"InuYasha?" she asked, wondering why he was looking at her so. "Kagome, I love you." Her face flushed red for a moment and then returned to normal. "Hold me." She whispered in his ear.

Sango and Miroku were watching the spot where InuYasha and Kagome had both vanished into the Meidou. The Meidou itself had closed up, leaving nothing behind it. Trees had been ripped up from the ground, and lay in a terrible mess. They were waiting, ever so patiently, for InuYasha and Kagome's return, for they were sure it would come to pass. They did not know that within the Meidou, Kagome and InuYasha had forgotten everything but each other, and there was no-one in the world but the other. They did not even notice the Meidou disappearing around them, and a startled Miroku and Sango staring at their naked, entwined bodies.

"There is a time and a place for that, Kagome-chan!" cried Sango, and Kagome looked up at her in shock. "Sango-chan! I'm sorry!" InuYasha and Kagome pulled themselves apart and got dressed.

They had returned to Sengoku Jidai.


End file.
